gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding The Yeti
Finding The Yeti '''is the first mission in Storymode. It introduces the Yeti, which is the first myth encountered by both CJ, and Prospero in general. After arriving at Prospero H.Q., The Truth told him that The Custodian wants him to investigate reports of activity on Mount Chiliad. After finding numerous clues on the mountain pointing towards something odd going on, he explores the summit of the mountain, where he finds and fights the Yeti. Prerequisites * Completion of The Introduction. Characters * Carl Johnson * Eve Matthews Myths * Yeti Summary The mission begins when CJ gets sufficiently close to Mount Chiliad, at which point the mission title is displayed, and the mission begins. CJ comments to himself on the task ahead, and figures the best way to get started is to simply investigate areas on the mountain. As CJ explores, he can find various clues. Inside an arch are footprints, of which he comments on the sheer size of. Close by he can find a destroyed bike with dead rider, though he is unsure of how related this is. Elsewhere, he can find two dead bodies on the end of a nook in the rock, which have been torn apart. Inside the Chiliad cabin are bodies which he also finds ripped apart, and on a ledge overlooking the cabin he finds a ton of spent sniper rifle bullet casings. Having found enough clues, he suggests to himself that he should investigate the summit. Upon reaching it, he begins to walk across it, at which point the Yeti emerges out of some nearby bushes. CJ opens fire on the Yeti, and begins to fight it. A prolonged battle ensues, made difficult by the Yeti's anomalous ability to produce ice blasts capable of freezing CJ in place. At the conclusion of the battle, CJ flees from the Yeti, having been injured. However, as he retreats, the Yeti knocks him to the ground with an ice blast. The Yeti closes in for the kill, but before it reaches him, it is shot in the head by Eve Matthews who is nearby. CJ then gets up and calls out for whoever shot the rifle, but they are nowhere to be seen. Due to his injuries, he wants to return to Prospero H.Q. to get them looked at. Transcript Opening The mission begins when CJ gets sufficiently close to Mount Chiliad, at which point the mission title is displayed, and the mission begins. * '''CJ: Yeti huh. Man I got no clue where to even start. * CJ: Guess we just scope the place out, see what we see. The player must then journey around Mount Chiliad investigating various clues. Finding the Clues If CJ finds the footprints clue: * CJ: Footprints. Look a little large to be from any animal... Let's keep looking. If CJ finds the bodies clue: * CJ: Bodies... they've been torn apart. If CJ finds the other bodies clue: * CJ: More bodies... what the hell happened here? If CJ finds the bullet casings clue: * CJ: Spent bullet casings. A lot of them. Someone used a ton of bullets shooting down there... but why? If CJ finds the destroyed bike clue: * CJ: Destroyed bike... body. Could be related, might not. After collecting four of the five clues, CJ comments about investigating the summit. * CJ: Let's scope out the summit. Might be something up there. Upon reaching the marker on the summit: The Summit A cinematic begins where CJ walks forwards curiously. * CJ: What we got here... As CJ walks forwards, the Yeti emerges from some nearby bushes and roars at him. It then begins to walk towards CJ, prompting CJ to begin shooting. The player must now kill the Yeti in a prolonged fight. Conclusion At the conclusion of the fight, CJ begins to retreat, injured. As he runs, the Yeti knocks CJ to his feet using an Iceblast, and begins to close in for the kill. However, before it can reach him, it is stopped by Eve Matthews, who snipes the already injured Yeti in the head and kills it. CJ then gets up and looks for who fired the shot, but finds no-one. * CJ: What the hell? Who was that?! * CJ: Damn, let's get out of here. Post Conclusion Following the conclusion of the mission, CJ will make a random remark that indicates that the player must return to Prospero H.Q. * CJ: Man I don't feel so good. Need to get these scratches looked at. Outcome * The Yeti is killed by CJ and Eve. * Eve gets involved in events, and her actions are seen by CJ. * The Yeti's remains are left behind on the mountain, where Eve watches them be taken away by Prospero Agents. Category:Storymode Category:Storymode Missions